Evil Is
by Chanelle Summer
Summary: Katherine is lost in her own wicked delusions as Rita’s menacing orders force her to contemplate and come to one conclusion: that she really is evil. MMPR


_Disclaimer:__The Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Entertainment and Disney._

**Author's Introduction:** Definitely the shortest story I've ever done and not much in it. In first person POV, I wanted to do a little dribble on Katherine's inner turmoil while she was under the possession of Rita and forced into a downhill spiral of greed and evil. This isn't supposed to depict Katherine as being an evil person- more so, there's darkness in all of us that can be encouraged with the right motivation…

**Rating**:K+

**Genre**: Angst

**Season**: MMPR (Season Three) Pre- 'A Different Shade of Pink'

**Summary**: Katherine is lost in her own wicked delusions as Rita's menacing orders force her to contemplate and come to one conclusion: that she really is evil.

Evil Is

I stumble into my room, overwhelmed by its contrast that remains blurred by a mixture of hot tears and a light in my eyes that disorientates me. Throwing my hands out blindly, I almost trip over the chair at my vanity, saving myself enough to drop into it, but not quickly enough to stop my forehead anchoring against the dresser's edge. A dull pain flushes to the spot of impact, but just as quickly flees down my neck, tickling my spine in a manner which delights me.

It comes out in a sick, broken laugh which catches in the teary saliva still sitting stagnant in my mouth, only to fall out into a lengthily hymn.

A purr, almost.

It lasts for a moment just long enough that I'm not consumed by darkness all together, but a sudden flick back to that moment has me clawing at my vanity. My fingers press into its ungiving form long enough for the infliction of pain to stir me with depraved enjoyment once more.

It feels so good.

I wince sharply, heavy tears clumping along the bottom of my eyes.

I just want it to stop. _Please_. Please just make this end.

My plea falls short, as her words cut like splintered glass in my fragmented mind. Every contradiction of reason, every wrong against right is a bitter-sweet longing which remains as intoxicating as the feeling of agony. If Tommy saw me like this, withering in sporadic trembles, he would come for me, wouldn't he? If I ran my fingers down Kimberly's back as I am this vanity, would they tear through the flesh of her perfect skin and ruin her?

I scream from inside and I feel it. The voice of reason, of good, pales with every moment I spend locked in these wicked delusions.

These are not my thoughts, but the desires of who I've become. I had resisted it for real only once, and I had paid for it with an infliction of pain that didn't delight my distorted perception as it usually did. The shackles of this curse spilled from her vicious being and infected me once again. My mouth traced a truth I didn't want to believe. Evil. I am Evil.

I just want to stop.

I spend my days behind a mask of porcelain innocence, imagining they're really crying in distress when they stand before me and treat me as one of their friends. They laugh and I smile externally, yet lash at them within. Every spoken word from these lips of mine is a lie and while it wasn't me to begin with, I am now a result of automation. Practice breeds perfection, just as with every day that passes, I become even better at this twisted little game of ours.

"Empress," her title slides off my tongue, the delight pulling at the corner of my mouth as I stare wickedly into the mirror.

I watch her hover behind me in the mirror, as her fingers snake down the length of my creamy hair. "Tell me why you've been crying, kitten," she purrs against my ear, the chosen pet name sounding jagged, as though it disgusts her.

"They were tears of joy," I reply, her image blurring momentarily as my eyes ignite in a fiery show of evil passion.

She snickers hatefully, her hands moving to squeeze my shoulders. "Don't purr with contentment yet, my precious feline; you may have secured Kimberly's power coin, but she's still alive…" her nails spike the skin of my neck. "I want her gone, Katherine."

I remain motionless, "Of course, empress," I recite, my teeth running over my bottom lip, as images of the pertly beautiful pink ranger dance hypnotically before me.

She's my friend. She doesn't deserve this.

"I don't care how you do it, just destroy her- whatever it takes," she continues, as she begins to pace behind me.

My glowing eyes follow her from right to left, left to right, entranced by the sight of her ugliness against the sugar-coated goodness of my bedroom.

"Her destruction will lead to everything we desire, kitty- most importantly, the end of the white ranger!"

I inhale too much air and it hurts, all though this time, the pain doesn't result in ecstasy. The splintered glass she drives into my skull is now catching in my throat, causing me to gag inside.

_No!_

I latch onto my vanity again, running my fingers down the grooves I've already made, ten streaks of freshly bled blood trailing with my frenzied motion. Feeling her moment of jovial anticipation diminish back to reality, I try to scamper to hiding, pretending I can't hear myself banging for freedom from within.

My eyes remain stony, meeting hers in our broken reflection.

"Your wish is my command, empress," I promise meekly, before she vanishes like a stain which still remains.

My sobbing bounces off these walls around me, but is just as quickly overrun by a ravenous madness which eats at me, fuelling me enough that I stand from my seat, spinning around in a delirious little circle.

"So…she thinks she's playing me in her game," I rage beneath my breath, clenching my fist. "Then she picked the wrong cat to play her part. I'll dispose of Kimmy, yes, but not so Rita can have her vengeance on Tommy…but so I can have him all for myself…"

My mouth slides into an unsuppressed grin, as I fall back on my bed, pulling out his image from the pocket of my shorts. I want to see him smile at me like the way he's smiling in this photo; I want to _make _himsmile at me like the way he's smiling in this photo.

Maybe that's why I'm really crying. Maybe I really was dark inside, but didn't realize it until she made me open my eyes and see it for myself.

That I am Evil.

I can't stop this.

And I don't want to.

--

The End


End file.
